roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentaliz
The Sentaliz is a Spinal-based PvP Battleship. Description The Sentaliz is a VIP ship mostly used in swarms to kill large ships. As a Battleship, the Sentaliz is rather lacking in hull integrity but is able to compensate this with its extreme mobility. It has 2 Small Turrets, divided equally into 2 Light Gatling Cannons. It's very expensive, though a bit less expensive than the Witch. You need the Galaxy VIP Gamepass to build this ship. Interior The interior of this ship is quite simple. It is entered by jumping through the cockpit roof into a seat Advantages * High damage Spinals. * Very high hull damage. * Very small, similar to a large Battlecruiser in size. * Flat design, giving it a huge edge in dogfighting. * Has Turrets in addition to the insane Spinals. * Gatling Cannons help greatly against Aliens. Disadvantages * Low Turret firepower, with only two gatling turrets. * The Large Cannons have a huge gap in-between, making it hard to hit small ships in close range. * Most health is shields, so shield breakers (like Sagittarius) can easily take it out. * Can be out-maneuvered by smaller ships. * Vulnerable topside and backside. * Very expensive. Strategy * This ship is incredibly effective at taking on other Battleships, as its high mobility allows it to get in blind spots. * Be careful of any ships such as the Leviathan or Tempest that have high firepower and decent mobility, as they can match your dog fighting toe-toe. * Use your speed to your advantage. Larger ships like the Apocalypse or Behemoth can't turn to match you. * Always position yourself in a ship's blind spot and unleash your Spinal fury! * Try grouping up with other Sentaliz or spinal-based Ships, as your combined strength is enough to take down any Battleship in seconds. * Use range to your advantage. Your 4 Large Cannons combined with your 145 speed will allow you to finish off large targets. * When diving, it is advisable to stay at 6000 range in order to dodge heavy weapons while finishing off hulled targets. * Watch out for small ships, as the Viper and Draco, as they have the ability to dodge your Gatlings. Version history * At one point the two turrets (1 Light Laser and 1 Light Flak) were removed as the ship was too overpowered, but they were added back, then replaced by two Light Gatling Cannons. * The original arsenal was 2 Large Phasers, 4 Large Cannons, and a Light Laser, but it was changed for being too powerful. * Received a remodel in .60. * Received a price change in an unknown version, decreasing its cost. * Changed in .63h to have 200 more health in each stat, speed decreased from 150 to 135, and price increased somewhat. * Top Speed increased from 135 to 145 in .65b * Buffed in .66b, increasing its shield from 2600 to 2950, its top speed from 145 to 155, and its turnspeed from 0.5 to 0.55, Trivia * The Sentaliz, although being one of the more expensive Battleships, is also the smallest Battleship in-game. * Unlike most other ships, the Sentaliz has a unique appearance in that its wing pieces are not directly attached to the main body of the ship. * The second battleship to be VIP, the first being the Carvainir. * Has similar features to the Aeaphiel, which shares a common designer. * It used to be very good at taking out Dreadnoughts, but various nerfs made it much more dangerous to take on Dreadnoughts without being a skilled pilot or being in a group of multiple Sentaliz. It is now used more often to combat Battleships or large Battlecruisers. * The Battleship rebalance more or less reverted the '''Sentaliz '''nerf, making it somewhat viable to take on Dreadnoughts again. * It has a yellow trail when moving. * It is built by Xeiron Industries, as the wings have "Xeiron" written on them. Category:Battleship Category:Browse Category:PVP Ship Category:VIP Ship Category:Pirate Ship Category:Ships Category:Support Ship Category:Capital Ship Category:Hull breaker